


Between the Lines

by journeycat



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Protector of the Small - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4787165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journeycat/pseuds/journeycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wyldon knows more than he should, curse it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between the Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SMACKDOWN: Team Owen at Goldenlake in March 2010.

It was an awkward ride from the palace, not in the least because Owen was in Wyldon’s company. He had never felt easy around the man, and now, well—he was his squire. He wasn’t even entirely sure he wanted Owen; he had heard from Neal that Kel had mentioned his name, which was why Wyldon chose him in the first place. But then again, he didn’t really think anyone could make that man do anything he didn’t really want to.

“How’s Keladry coming along with her tilting?” Wyldon asked suddenly.

Startled, Owen blurted out, “Still amazing, milord.”

He blushed as the man cocked an eyebrow. “I see,” he said, and nothing more.

_Curse it all_ , Owen thought glumly. _Leave it to The Stump to figure it out before we even left Corus._


End file.
